Current electric tools for outputting torque include two types: one type is used to output torque continuously, for example, electric drills and ordinary screwdrivers, and the other type is used to output torque in an intermittent impact manner, for example, impact screwdrivers. The structures of the two types of tools usually vary with their functions.
Currently there is a multi-purpose electric tool integrating two torque outputting modes, i.e., it may be used either as an electric drill or ordinary screwdriver, or as an impact screwdriver. However, the current multi-purpose electric tool, as an ordinary screwdriver, usually needs to be provided with a mechanism capable of achieving toque control, such as a torque clutch mechanism, which causes drawbacks such as necessitating a relatively larger machine body and relatively higher costs.